slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Armin
(Art) (Rozmowy) Jest nowym uczniem, którego poznajemy w 10 odcinku. Ma brata bliźniaka Alexa, którego jest całkowitym przeciwieństwem. Zazwyczaj bywa spokojny i wyjątkowo opanowany. Bardzo rzadko wpada w złość. Ma cichą osobowość i nie lubi być przez innych zauważany. Według niektórych jest lekkim pedantem. Czas najchętniej spędza na graniu w gry wideo i jedzeniu frytek, natomiast unika zielonych warzyw. Nie przepada za towarzyszeniem brata podczas zakupów i świeżego powietrza. Możemy go spotkać w sali A i sali B. W 13 odcinku dowiadujemy się, że lubi grać w Simsy. W 15 odcinku nie potrafił zapamiętać imienia Debry nazywając ją Debora, Emma, Sonia i Debaraha. Jest wrażliwy na kobiece łzy, czego dowiadujemy się w odcinku 16. Cytaty Posegregowane odcinkami |-|#12= ♥Armin: ...Następnym razem zrób tak jak ja i zostań w domu! Świeże powietrze szkodzi. |-|#13= ♥Armin: What the hell? ♥Armin: Jak widać zaliczył level up. Tak jak pokemon. ♥Armin: Zginiesz w końcu czy nie?!? ♥Armin: Auć! Sucrette:'' (okazało się, że niechcąco uderzyłam Armina drabiną w głowę!)'' Armin: Hej! Zrobiłaś to specjalnie! Sucrette: Nie prawda! To było niechcąco! Armin: Przestań się ruszać, nie potrafię wcelować! Sucrette:'' Co? Wycelować? Auć! (Armin również walnął mnie drabiną)'' Armin: Zemsta jest słodka! Sucrette: To nie fer! Wtedy to było przez przypadek! Armin: A jaki masz dowód, że nie chciałaś mnie zabić? Sucrette: Bo w tedy musiałabym sama nosić tą drabinę! Armin: To ma sens! ♥Armin: Zanieśmy to do klubu ogrodników. Sucrette: Przeżyjesz to? Armin: Nie. Ale kiedyś trzeba będzie się z tym zmierzyć! ♥Armin: No już, szybko! Wracaj do piwnicy! Tam przynajmniej jest ciemno i nie ma okien. Na dole będziemy bezpieczni! ♥Armin:Jesteś słodka |-|#14= ♥Sucrette: Co się stało? Kastiel: To się stało, że Armin przyniósł swój zestaw Guitar Hero... Grę video, na której grasz albo na gitarze albo na perkusji... Armin: Albo na mikrofonie! |-|#15= ♥Armin: Jaka dziewczyna? Sucrette: Nie jest z naszej szkoły... Miała podziurawione jeansy i niezły dekolt. Armin: Kurczę, chętnie bym to zobaczył! ♥Sucrette: Daj spokój, bo zrobię się zazdrosna... Armin: No co ty! Jeżeli ją spotkasz to daj jej mój numer telefonu! Sucrette: Nawet gdybym chciała to zrobić, to nie mogę. Nie mam twojego numeru. Armin: Muszę ci go kiedyś podać! ♥Kentin: Sucrette! Powiedz im, że tak wyglądam bardzo dobrze! Sucrette: Ech... Tak, tak wygląda okej... '' Armin: ''Możemy cię poporosić o co tylko zechcemy? Cool! Sucrette! Przynieś mi najnowszą Gamebpx3300! Czarną! ♥Alexy: No to chodźmy! Do zobaczenia chłopaki! Kentin: No! Mam nadzieję, że nie do zobaczenia Alexy! Armin: Nie ciesz się zbyt szybko! Ja tu zostaję, a moje zagrywki nie mają limitów! ♥Sucrette: Wydaje się być zbyt idealna. Armin: W sumie to jesteś zazdrosna! Ładnie... Sucrette: Nie! To nie ma nic do rzeczy! Alexy: A jednak trochę. Sucrette: Mógłbyś mnie wspierać! Alexy: Nie mogę, mieszkam z nim. Jeżeli nie będę po jego stronie to mogę tego pożałować, gdy wrócimy do domu! ♥Armin: Spotkałem przed chwilą mojego brata. Powiedział mi, że dalej chcesz szukać informacji na temat Debory. Sucrette: Przekręciłeś jej imię! Armin: Ech... Nazywa się Emma? Sucrette: Nie, Debra! Armin: Byłem blisko! ♥Alexy: Haha, a jednak porzuciłaś sprawę Debry? Armin: Nazywa się Emma! ♥Lysander: Widziałem go w klasie A. A co się stało? Armin: To tajemnica państwowa! Ale przyszłość ludzkości nie jest zagrożona jeżeli cię to pociesza. ♥Sucrette: Su: Dalej masz te klucze? Armin: Pewnie!'' Sucrette: (Dalej się bawi i kręci nimi na palcu.) Uważaj, bo jeszcze ci gdzieś odlecą... Armin: No co ty! Nie martw się! Mam wszystko pod kontrolą! Sucrette: (W tym samym momencie klucze ześlizgnęły mu się z palca.) Armin: Upsss... Sucrette: (Patrzyliśmy jak przeleciały nad naszymi głowami i spadły na samą górę szafek.) Sucrette: (Jeden dźwięk uświadomił nam, że klucze spadły za szafki.) ♥Armin: Kiedyś trzeba umrzeć! Sucrette: Chcesz umrzeć, zanim odzyskasz swoją grę? Armin: Ech... Nie. Poczekaj, przesunę szafki. ♥Armin: Morał z tej historii jest taki, że zawsze trzeba mieć przy sobie kogoś, kto jest mniejszy od nas! Sucrette: ... Chyba raczej, że nie należy bawić się kluczami? ♥Sucrette: (Weszliśmy do pokoju nauczycielskiego) Armin: Ach! Widzę swoją grę! Sucrette: (Rzucił się w kierunku swojej konsoli.) ♥Armin: Ej! Dopiero co przyjechałem. Jak mogą mówić, że jestem za bardzo nieuważny podczas lekcji? Sucrette: Armin, odłóż swoją teczkę... Nie po to tu przyszliśmy... ♥Armin: A teraz musimy zdobyć informacje na temat Sonii! ♥Armin: Nic strasznego, widzisz? Nie próbowała nawet podpalić szkoły. Nie mamy się czego obawiać. ♥Armin: Och, a więc naprawdę już w to grałaś? Słowo daję, jesteś idealna! |-|#17= ♥Armin: Rozmawiałem przed chwilą z moim bratem i ten KRETYN nie chciał mnie słuchać! Wyzwał mnie od idiotów, a przecież jeszcze niedawno cały czas oglądał Odlotowe Agentki! |-|#18= ♥Armin: Niektórzy to mają szczęście. Sucrette: Co? Armin: No, widziałaś gdzie śpi twój królik? Sucrette: W moich ramionach? No i? Armin: To nie do końca twoje ramiona! Sucrette: No... Tak. Armin: O-Odpuść. Nataniel: Pfff. Sucrette: (Nie zrozumiałam tego żartu, ale najwyraźniej rozbawił on Nataniela.) ♥Armin: Zostań tutaj. Pójdę zamówić coś do picia. Na co masz ochotę? Sucrette: Wspomniałeś coś o lemoniadzie. Chętnie się jej napiję! Armin: Okej! Sucrette: (Poszedł do kafejki, podczas gdy ja zajęłam miejsce na tarasie.) (To naprawdę miło, że mnie zaprosił!) Armin: Nie zajęło mi to zbyt długo? Sucrette: Żartujesz? Ledwo co zdążyłam usiąść. Armin: Ekstra! Sucrette: Mimo wszystko jestem zaskoczona! Armin: Ach, tak? Czemu? Sucrette: No bo nie za bardzo lubisz zostawać na zewnątrz, a jednak zaprosiłeś mnie, żeby się czegoś napić na tarasie. Armin: To dla mnie sama przyjemność spędzić z tobą trochę czasu! A przez ten upał strasznie chciało mi się pić! Sucrette: (Kelner przyniósł nam napoje. W mojej lemoniadzie był różowy błyszczący patyczek, a w jego coca coli znajdowała się jedynie zwykła, pomarańczowa słomka.) Armin: Ha ha! Wzięli cię za dzieciaka czy co? Sucrette: (Wyjęłam patyczek z lemoniady.) No co, przecież jest ładny! Mogli jeszcze dorzucić małą kokardkę! Armin: Mówisz na serio? Sucrette: Wyglądam jakbym lubiła kokardki? Armin: Niekoniecznie, ale czasem robisz dziwne rzeczy, a więc raczej bym się nie zdziwił! Sucrette: Dziwne? Na przykład? Armin: Szpiegowanie dawnej uczennicy? Sucrette: Ach! Ale w końcu miałam rację, że się za to zabrałam! Armin: Szpiegowanie chłopaka w szatni? Sucrette: To nie miał być Nataniel... Armin: Zgubić się w środku lasu? Sucrette: NIE zgubiłam się! To NIE była moja wina! Armin: Pozwoliłaś oglądać Rozalii swoją bieliznę! To było dziwne! Sucrette: (Zrobiłam się czerwona po same uszy.) Skąd mogłam wiedzieć, że to będzie pierwsza rzecz jaką będzie chciała oglądać? Armin: Ja tam nie wiem... To jest już dziwne, że w ogóle chciała to skontrolować! Sucrette: ...Naprawdę myślisz, że jestem dziwna? Armin: Tak! Ale lubię dziewczyny, które nie są takie same jak wszyscy! Sucrette: (Dokończyliśmy swoje napoje i pogadaliśmy jeszcze trochę o innych rzeczach, zanim opuściliśmy kafejkę.) ♥Armin: ... Sucrette: Co jest? Armin: Nic... Po prostu, ta tunika bardzo ci pasuje. Nigdy cię w niej nie widziałem! Sucrette: Jest nowa, to dlatego! Armin: Wyglądasz w niej słodko! Sucrette: Lepiej od razu powiedz, że zazwyczaj wyglądam brzydko! Armin: No co ty, zawsze wyglądasz ładnie! Sucrette: Och... Dzięki! (N-Nie sądziłam, że usłyszę taki komplement.) ♥Armin: No to gdzie jest ten królik? Sucrette: Może gdzieś się schował? (Rozejrzałam się po klasie.) (Usłyszeliśmy kroki dochodzące z korytarza.) Armin: *szepcze* Kurczę, możliwe, że to jakiś nauczyciel! Sucrette: (Schowaliśmy się najlepiej jak mogliśmy.) *klik* Sucrette: ''(Nikt nie wszedł, tylko ktoś zamknął drzwi.) Armin: ''Ha ha! Co za pech! Zostaliśmy zamknięci! Sucrette: (Spróbował otworzyć drzwi, ale mu się nie udało.) To niemożliwe... *szukamy* Sucrette: (Znaleźliśmy królika za szkieletem w sali biologicznej. Złapałam go i położyłam na swoich kolanach.) Armin: No to będziemy musieli poczekać, aż zaczną się lekcje! Nie możemy wyjść przez okno. Jesteśmy za wysoko! Sucrette: Jak możesz być taki opanowany? Armin: A po co mam panikować? I tak nie uda nam się otworzyć drzwi. Chodź lepiej usiąść. Sucrette: (Oparł się o ścianę i poklepywał miejsce obok dając mi znać, że powinnam usiąść obok.) Armin: Co teraz robimy? Sucrette: Nie mógłbyś zadzwonić do Alexy'ego? Mógłby spróbować nas uwolnić! Armin: I tak nie umie otwierać zamków! Chyba, że ukrył przede mną ten talent! Sucrette: Szkoda... (Usiadłam koło niego.) Armin: Nie obrazisz się, jeżeli trochę pogram? I tak nie mamy nic innego do roboty... Sucrette: (Wyjął swoją konsolę.) Ja też chciałabym pograć! Armin: Serio? Możesz mi pomóc przejść mój poziom, jeżeli chcesz. Złapiesz konsolę z jednej strony, a ja z drugiej. Sucrette: Można tak grać? Armin: No pewnie! To będzie większe wyzwanie! Chodź! Sucrette: (Wyciągnęłam rękę, aby chwycić konsolę.) Armin: Nie tak! Nie przeżyjemy nawet minuty, jeżeli będziesz siedzieć koło mnie. Chodź tutaj! Sucrette: (Wskazał mi miejsce przed sobą.) (Usiadłam przed nim i zaczęliśmy grać.) (Jak to przewidział Armin, ciężko było nam grać w ten sposób, ale i tak było zabawnie! Nie spodziewałam się, że znajdę się tak blisko niego!) Reakcje Armin - normalna.png|''Reakcja:'' Normalna Armin - niezadowolenie.png|''Reakcja:'' Zdenerwowanie Armin - zdenerwowanie_2.png|''Reakcja:'' Zdenerwowanie 2 Armin - zdenerwowanie_3.png|''Reakcja:'' Zdenerwowanie 3 Armin - radość.png|''Reakcja: Radość '' emotio.png|Reakcja: Zakłopotanie Blushedhappyarmin.png|Reakcja: ??? Alex i Armin.png Alex i Armin radosc.png 3rumieniec.png|Odc. 17 Ar, Ken.png|Odc. 17 Galeria Alexy i Armin w całej okazałośći.png|Alexy i Armin w całej okazałości. img416.jpg|z Artbooka img414.jpg|Chibisy Ilustracje 10Alexy-Armin.jpeg|Odcinek 10 12 Armin.jpeg|Odcinek 12 13Ilustracja.jpeg|Odcinek 13 Koaaaaaaaa.jpg|Odcinek 15 16Armin-longpurple-yellow.jpeg|Odcinek 16 17Armin-longpurple-yellow.jpeg|Odcinek 17 18Armin-longpurple-yellow.jpeg|Odcinek 18 H2012Armin.jpeg|Odcinek Specjalny - Halloween 2012 JE2013Armin.jpeg|Odcinek Specjalny - Japan Expo 2013 Kategoria:Chłopacy